mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Monsters
New_Monsters_Epics_2018-09-05.jpg|Epic Monsters promo Epic Promo.jpg|Epic Noggin & Furcorn in the News 4D8CDF4D-966B-41D2-B4D4-71F4785AD792.png|Epic Noggin & Furcorn as seen in the Market Epic Furcorn hatch.png|Epic Furcorn hatching prior to September 25th 2019 update 23C361A4-6EC7-42E9-92A0-C03A99FC388A.png|Furcorn reads the message about the new Epics 51FD011C-A74B-4EB1-9760-ADED4CDA35AD.jpeg|An Epic Noggin egg, prior to September 25th 2019 Flashnews Epic PomPom Epic Toe Jammer.png|Epic PomPom and Epic Toe Jammer in the News Epics set2.png|Epic Entbrat and Epic Tweedle in the News IMG_5268.PNG|Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott Epic Thumpies News.png|Epic Thumpies in the News Flashnews Epic Maw.png|Epic Maw in the News Flashnews Epic T-Rox.png|Epic T-Rox in the News Epic Yool Promo.png|Epic Yool in the News epicdeedge.png|Epic Deedge in the News Flashnews Epic Fwog.png|Epic Fwog in the News Flashnews Epic Schmoochle.png|Epic Schmoochle in the News Allairraresepics-20190216.png|All Air Element Epics available Epic bowgart-20190306.png|Epic Bowgart in the News Epic cybop-20190320.png|Epic Cybop in the News Epic scups-20190411.png|Epic Scups in the News Epic blabbit-20190417.png|Epic Blabbit in the News Epic oaktopus-epic quarrister-20190508.png|Epic Quarrister and Epic Oaktopus in the News Epicspunge-20190529.png|Epic Spunge in the News Epicspunge-lastchance-20190604.png|Epic Spunge in the News (last chance version) Epicquibble-20190612.png|Epic Quibble in the News Epic congle stickout-20190625.png|Epic Congle teaser Epiccongle-20190626.png|Epic Congle in the News Epicshellbeat-20190710.png|Epic Shellbeat in the News Epichoola-20190717.png|Epic Hoola in the News Epichoola-twitch-20190719.png|Epic Hoola Twitch message Flashnews Epic Pango.png|Epic Pango in the News Twitch-epicpango-20190726.png|Epic Pango Twitch Epicreedling-tease-20190813.png|Epic Reedling Epicreedling-20190816.png|Epic Reedling in the News Epichoola onemoreshow-20190817.png|Epic Hoola final call message Plantepics-20190812.png|Epic Plant Elementals 2019 Epicshrubb-tease-20191008.png|Epic Shrubb teaser Epicshrubb-20191009.png|Epic Shrubb in the News Epicriff-guitars-20191022.png|Epic Riff teaser Epicriff-20191023.png|Epic Riff in the News Epic-punkleton-announce-20191030.png|Epic Punkleton in the News C88312E3-3A5C-412D-9604-422EF37D5D99.png|Epic Punkleton and other Epic monsters. Epicpummel-20191113.png|Epic Pummel in the News Epicdandidoo-20191128.png|Epic Dandidoo in the News Rareyool-epicyool-20191220.png|Epic Yool release for 2019 Epic Monsters is an even rarer class than Rare Monsters. Unlike most Rare monsters (but a bit like the Rare single-element monsters), Epic Monsters have specific breeding combinations unique to them. Epic Monsters can be bought with Diamonds instead of Starpower. Epics are incapable of breeding and will not show up in the list of possible "parents" in a Breeding Structure. Unlike Rare Seasonals - which mirror their Common counterparts - Epic Seasonals have their own unique animations. Availability Epic Monsters, similar to their Rare counterparts are only available for breeding and buying at select times. So far they have each been available for a week each after their official reveal, and during other promotional events For a complete list of when Epics have been available, see Breeding Availability#Epic_Monsters Breeding Monsters Unlike Rare Monsters, Epic Monsters have unique breeding combinations for each Island. BBB has confirmed on twitter that Rares are not required to breed Epics. However, Rares will work just as perfectly as the regular monsters: https://twitter.com/SingingMonsters/status/1037745197667545089?s=19 Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches its next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the Coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum Coins earned. The Food for each level is the same for each Epic Monster as it is for their Common counterpart, e.g. Epic Noggin food per level is the same as the Common Noggin at the same level. History Epic Monsters were first teased on September 4th, 2018 on BBB's Twitter and Facebook with a post saying: "Noggin was scrolling through our feed and discovered something shocking! Read the first word from each of our tweets since August 20th to find out what has Noggin so rattled.". When fans took the first words of each post, then scrambled the words around, they got: "Scaratar was just the beginning, anniversary month is about to get a little bit more EPIC." On that same day, a video titled "A Recorded Interview With Dr. Wardin E. Spurrit" was posted on Youtube. In the video, Dr. Wardin E. Spurrit talks about some new, unspecified monsters. At the end of the video, we see a red eye with black eyelids which opens up and looks at the viewer. This eye would later be identified as Epic Noggin. The next day, (September 5th, 2018) a video titled: "Epic Monsters Are Here!" was posted on Youtube. This video showcased the Epic Noggin and Epic Furcorn playing their part on Earth Island and Cold Island respectively. The video appeared to be a video recording by Monster-Handler Matt. Along with this video was the official introduction to the Epic Monsters, with Epic Noggin and Epic Furcorn being breedable for up to one week. On September 7th and 10th, 2018, two videos were posted by Diane Delsig (link) and WbangcaHD (link) respectively showing the new Epic Tweedle and Epic Entbrat after being asked to show them by BBB themselves. Epic Tweedle and Epic Entbrat would later become breedable on September 12th, 2018 for a week. On September 14th and 17th, 2018, two more videos were posted by MSMPokeGamer and PhoenixKev respectively showing the new Epic PomPom and Epic Toe Jammer after also being asked to show them by BBB themselves. Epic PomPom and Epic Toe Jammer would later become breedable on September 19th, 2018 for another week. On September 21th and 24th, 2018, another two videos were posted by The Monster Explorers (link) and Logan Peters (link)respectively showing the new Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott after also being asked to show them by BBB themselves. Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott would later become breedable on September 26th, 2018 for a week. On October 10th, 2018, Epic Thumpies were available to buy and breed for a week. The Epic Maw was first teased during Big Blue Bubble's November 3rd "Extra Life 2018" event stream (3 minutes in) on November 3rd, 2018. On November 5th, 2018, the Big Blue Bubble YouTube channel posted a video of Epic Maw from Dr. Wardin E.Spurritt. It became available to breed on November 7th, 2018. On December 12th, 2018: Epic T-Rox was available to buy and breed for a week. On December 21st, 2018, Epic Yool came out. On the same day, the first Epic Rerun happened, and every Epic that came out in 2018 were available to buy and breed. On January 15th, 2019, Epic Deedge was released. On February 6th, 2019, Epic Fwog was released. On February 13th, 2019, Epic Schmoochle came out. Epic Schmoochle was released a day before Valentine's Day. On March 6th, 2019 Epic Bowgart was released. It was teased in-game and on facebook the day before. On March 20th, 2019 Epic Cybop was released. It was teased the day before. On April 10th, 2019 Epic Scups was released. It was teased the day before and in the 2019 Egg-Stravaganza loading screen. On April 17th, 2019 Epic Blabbit was released. It was teased for a long time with a series of YouTube videos, and in the loading screen. On May 8th, 2019 Epic Oaktopus, and Epic Quarrister were released. They were teased the day before. On May 29, 2019 Epic Spunge was released. It was teased the day before. On June 12, 2019 Epic Quibble was released. It was teased the day before. On June 26, 2019 Epic Congle was released. It was teased the day before. On July 10, 2019 Epic Shellbeat was released. It was teased the day before. On July 17th, 2019 Epic Hoola was released. It was teased for a long time with decals of a mask of DJ EPIC leading up to a reveal video a few hours before release. On July 24th, 2019 Epic Pango was released. It was teased the day before. On August 12th, 2019, as part of the release of the first Island Skins: Vegetable Medley (also during SummerSong 2019) another Epic Rerun ran for 4 days, all released Plant element Epic Monsters were available for the duration. On August 14th, 2019 Epic Reedling was released. It was teased the day before. On September 25th, 2019, new egg designs for all Rare and Epic Monsters were released, making them more recognizable. On October 9th, 2019, Epic Shrubb was released. It was teased on Facebook and Twitter the day before. On October 16th, 2019, an official My Singing Monsters YouTube video was released. As described by the video, there was a contest on predicting the Epic Punkleton. The video showed the Epic Punkleton without full reveal, revealing only a black-and-white version without a face with only a Shakespearean theatre costume and a top hat. The 10 contestants who submitted the most creative predictions of the full reveal (in particular, the color and shape of the Epic Punkleton face) will earn a free Spooktacle Mammott or Spooktacle Rare Furcorn. On October 23rd, 2019, Epic Riff was released. It was teased the day before. On October 31st, 2019, Epic Punkleton was released. The full reveal was revealed upon release. Along with the official release was a full release of all Rare and Epic Plant Island monsters, excepting Rare Punkleton, until November 4th. On November 13th, 2019, Epic Pummel was released. It was teased on Facebook and Twitter the day before. On November 27th, 2019, Epic Dandidoo was released. It was teased on Facebook and Twitter the day before, as well as in the Loading Screen for Feast-Ember. It was the first Epic Monster to appear on a non-Natural Island. On January 15th, 2020, Epic Clamble was released. It was teased the day before. On February 5th, 2020, Epic Drumpler was released. It was teased the day before, as well as in the Loading Screen for Season of Love. Future information will be added when it comes out. Gallery IMG_5268.PNG|Epic Potbelly and Epic Mammott Flashnews Epic Pango.png|Epic Pango Flashnews Epic Maw.png|Epic Maw Flashnews Epic Fwog.png|Epic Fwog Epicshrubb-20191009.png|Epic Shrubb Epicquibble-20190612.png|Epic Quibble Epicdandidoo-20191128.png|Epic Dandidoo Epic cybop-20190320.png|Epic Cybop Epic Promo.jpg|Epic Noggin and Epic Furcorn Epic oaktopus-epic quarrister-20190508.png|Epic Oaktopus and Epic Quarrister Flashnews Epic T-Rox.png|Epic T-Rox Epicspunge-20190529.png|Epic Spunge Epicreedling-20190816.png|Epic Reedling Epicpummel-20191113.png|Epic Pummel Epiccongle-20190626.png|Epic Congle Epic scups-20190411.png|Epic Scups Epic bowgart-20190306.png|Epic Bowgart Epic Thumpies News.png|Epic Thumpies Flashnews Epic PomPom Epic Toe Jammer.png|Epic PomPom and Epic Toe Jammer Epics set2.png|Epic Entbrat and Epic Tweedle Epicdeedge.png|Epic Deedge Epicriff-20191023.png|Epic Riff Epicshellbeat-20190710.png|Epic Shellbeat Epic-punkleton-announce-20191030.png|Epic Punkleton Epic Yool Promo.png|Epic Yool Flashnews Epic Schmoochle.png|Epic Schmoochle Epic blabbit-20190417.png|Epic Blabbit Epichoola-20190717.png|Epic Hoola Notes *Epic Monsters, along with Rare Monsters are the two kinds of Monster Subspecies so far. *Epics are more of evolutions than subspecies as stated in many of their bios, even though they are considered Monster Subspecies. **Epics also bear more of a resemblance to their Common forms than their Rare forms. *Epic Monsters cannot be teleported to Shugabush Island nor can they be bred there. The monster handlers said they may be able to in the future (My Singing Monsters Live, November 9th). *Unlike Rare Monsters, who were first released in early October (of 2014), Epic Monsters were released at the beginning of anniversary month (of 2018). *Epic Mammott was the last Epic to be teased by a fan, the fan being Logan Peters. *Epic Yool was the first Epic Seasonal and last Epic released in 2018. *Epic Deedge was the first Epic to be released in 2019. *Epic Seasonals have their own unique idle & singing animations, unlike the Common and Rare forms of Seasonals. *Epic Dandidoo was the first Epic to be released on Fire Haven, the 3rd to last Natural Epic to be released, and the last Epic to released in 2019. *Epic Clamble was the first Epic to be released in 2020. *Epic Drumpler is the last Natural Epic to be released. Category:Epic Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Classes